Trinity Raven
Trinity Raven, also known as the Special Raiding Squadron of Assassins, was an elite trio of Mages from the Assassins' Guild Death's Head Caucus. Overview Trinity Raven is an elite trio of Mages from the Dark Guild Death's Head Caucus, which specializes in assassination contracts, having completed a vast amount of them. They were hired by Jellal Fernandes, being stationed at the Tower of Heaven, and they fought against Fairy Tail's Team Natsu and its allies when they stormed the place to free Erza Scarlet, who had been kidnapped in order to be used as a sacrifice to seemingly revive the legendary Dark Mage Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Pages 6-7 All of its members, however, were eventually defeated by the intruders.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Page 20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 89, Page 21Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 92, Page 7 Their fate is unknown, though they were presumably caught in the explosion which destroyed the tower by the end of the arc; in the anime, however, they were shown escaping it through the use of Fukuro's rockets.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 99, Page 18-19Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 40 Prior to Fairy Tail's storyline, they fought during the Cabria war and were said to have assassinated every ranked officer under the Western army's command.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Page 19. Members Trinity Raven consisted of only three members: *Ikaruga, the team's leader. Gifted with immense speed, she used Sword Magic, employing a blade called Mugetsu-Ryu in combat. Defeated by Erza Scarlet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 90, Page 20 *Vidaldus Taka, seemingly the team's representative, having appeared first under Jellal's command and then having summoned forth his fellow Assassins with an unknown spell. His appearance mirrored that of an Heavy Metal musician; he employed Guitar Magic and Hair Magic. He was defeated when Lucy Heartfilia and Juvia Lockser attained Unison Raid.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 86, Pages 12-15Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 86, Pages 18-20 *Fukuro, a large man with an owl's head. He was capable of eating his opponents to obtain the Magic they possessed, and was equipped with a large rocket pack. Defeated by Gray Fullbuster. Strength Trinity Raven was a trio of powerful Mages who specialized in assassination. They possessed an infamous reputation, with Simon being perfectly aware of their existence and deeds, describing them as cold-hearted, professional killers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Page 19 Its members managed to cause serious troubles to the invading Team Natsu and their allies. *'Ikaruga' effortlessly defeated Shô and proved to be a match for the S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet, seriously injuring her, breaking three of her strongest armors and almost defeating her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 90, Page 14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 91, Pages 8-10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 91, Page 12 *'Vidaldus Taka' proved himself a match for the former S-Class Mage Juvia Lockser when he fought both her and Lucy Heartfilia, keeping the upper hand for most of the fight, taking control of Juvia and almost obtaining victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 86, Pages 18-20 *'Fukuro' effortlessly defeated Simon, and, through accurate planning, managed to momentarily defeat one of Fairy Tail's strongest and most promising Mages, Natsu Dragneel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Page 18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Page 17 Jobs Assassinate all the ranked officers of the Western army *Customer: Unknown *Status: Accomplished Defeat the intruders in the Tower of Heaven *Customer: Jellal Fernandes *Status: Failed Trivia *The idea for the Trinity Raven was actually inputted at the last second by Hiro Mashima. Initially, he wanted the people to interfere with Team Natsu to be Simon, Shô, Wally and Millianna. However, as he drew their past as slave children, Hiro began to feel sorry for them, to the point that even if Team Natsu had managed to defeat them, it wouldn't have solved their conflicts of the past. This brought to the creation of Trinity Raven, and might be the reason behind Vidaldus' sudden change of appearance and his summoning of the other members of the trio from nowhere. *Trinity Raven seems to possess a bird-theme, as it is named after a bird, and the names of its three members are all based off different birds in Japanese. :*''Ikaruga'' - a Japanese Grosbeak :*Vidaldus Taka - Taka means Hawk :*''Fukuro'' - an Owl. Additionally, he resembles and mimics the bird he's named after. References Category:Villains Category:Factions